A Little Braver
by Gyuya0206
Summary: "Aku bangga karena tak jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Sakura, menatap lurus pada Sasuke. "Aku bangga karena tak seperti wanita lain yang tergila-gila padamu. Aku memuji diriku sendiri karena bisa pergi waktu itu, dan kembali saat ini. Aku rasanya bisa mati dalam damai karena sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan tanpa peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan." (baca sampe akhir ya)


_Disclaimer: I only own this story_

.

.

 **A Little Braver**

Alternate Universe

 _If you don't like this story, fandom, characters, pairing,_

 _or me?_

 _Please, leave this page without drama._

 _Take it easy._

 _._

.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya putra dari senator Uzumaki Minato, dan saya mencintai putri anda.

"Hentikan."

"Saya bermaksud melamarnya secara resmi jika anda mengizinkan."

"Berhenti Sakura!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Sakura ... sudah kubilang ... ,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Astaga!"

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

"Oh ayolah ... ,"

Sakura terbahak sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Suasana dari bagian tersembunyi di taman kampus yang pernah begitu terasa akrab, masih memberikan kenyamanan yang membuat dirinya sendiri terkejut. Mungkin pertukaran pelajar ke Munchen selama satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama.

Tapi tidak lama bukan berarti semuanya akan tetap sama begitu ia kembali. Banyak hal yang berubah, terutama ketika ia menemukan bahwa salah seorang teman prianya yang begitu tidak sensitif dan kekanakan memutuskan untuk menikah muda.

Setelah puas terbahak, Sakura menepuk akrab bahu Naruto–orang yang tadi ia tertawakan–yang kini bersungut-sungut sambil mematahkan ranting-ranting kecil yang jatuh di tanah. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa akan tiba saatnya ketika ia harus menghadapi perubahan besar itu: kedewasaan. Masih sangat menakutkan membayangkan jika pada suatu saat nanti ia harus memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

Mungkin sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang kekanakkan, tapi dirinya sendiri. Karena Naruto begitu bersemangat dengan perubahan itu, sedangkan ia merasa aneh. Bukan berarti ia tak bahagia jika Naruto bahagia.

"Aku yakin kau tak pernah menceritakan tentangku padanya," ujar Sakura setengah mengeluh. "Kau 'kan tak pernah menceritakan tentangku pada siapa-siapa."

Naruto yang sejak tadi menggerutu, kini menyengir lebar. "Aku masih selalu bingung harus memulainya dari mana," kata Naruto. "Kau begitu terkenal di kampus ini," tambahnya. "Masalahnya adalah, kau ..." Naruto menunjuk Sakura dengan kedua tangan. " ... adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari ketua yayasan di kampus ini."

"Dan yang kau sebut masalah sebenarnya bukanlah masalah." Sakura mendengus. "Ia bahkan tidak peduli. Jadi kenapa kita harus peduli?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu menghela napas. "Aku ingat kau mengeluh tentang anak-anak yang mengira kau terpilih dalam pertukaran pelajar karena kau tunangan si Tuan Uchiha yang menjengkelkan itu."

"Dan itu tak ada kaitannya dalam pembahasan kita saat ini," potong Sakura tak sabar.

"Itu ada kaitannya karena kau tetap pergi setelah itu," tanggap Naruto. "Sakura, kau bukan orang semacam itu aku tahu. Kau cerdas, itulah kenapa kau terpilih." Naruto menangkap lengannya ketika Sakura akan berdiri. "Tapi Sakura yang kukenal akan memilih untuk tinggal daripada mendengar orang-orang berbicara buruk tentangnya."

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Itu bukan sikap yang baik Sakura, tapi begitulah dirimu." Sakura membalasnya dengan pelototan. "Kau begitu peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangmu. Makanya keputusan yang kau ambil satu tahun yang lalu itu seperti bukan kau."

Sakura menarik lengannya yang sejak tadi masih dalam cengkeraman Naruto. "Aku menyimpulkan kalau kau hampir selalu berusaha tak mengenalku di depan semua orang, itu demi kebaikanku, begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali. "Aku tak mau orang-orang membicarakan hal buruk tentangmu karena bergaul dengan orang aneh yang suka berbicara sendiri sepertiku."

"Kau seniman. Kau suka berada di atas panggung. Kau perlu berbicara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan dirimu," bela Sakura. "Lagipula berbicara sendiri bukan hal yang buruk. Aku juga sering melakukannya."

Cengiran Naruto kembali. "Aku masih penasaran kenapa kau tetap pergi saat itu. Aku yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan dia."

Sakura berdiri seketika. "Sebelum kau membuatku jengkel, ada baiknya kita akhiri pembicaraan kita sekarang," ujarnya datar. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Hinatamu lain kali, karena sepertinya ia sedikit terlambat hari ini."

"Ayolah, Sakura ... ,"

Sakura berdecak. "Lain kali, Naruto," putusnya. "Aku benar-benar tak ingin membicarakannya."

Dan Sakura putuskan untuk meninggalkan taman setelah itu.

.

.

"Kau masih bergaul dengan teman senimanmu itu."

Suara itu terdengar tepat setelah Sakura keluar dari jejeran pepohonan yang menjadi tameng tempat persembunyian Naruto.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan orang lain saat ini. Terutama jika orang itu Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangannya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah hubungan yang mereka miliki sejauh ini. Tak peduli jika itu dilatarbelakangi politik, atau jika dua orang yang ditunangkan tak pernah saling menyukai.

Ia tak pernah menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Memangnya siapa yang coba ia bohongi?

"Kau masih terlihat ...," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. " ... berengsek seperti yang dulu." Sarkasme dalam nada suara Sakura kontras dengan nada datar suara orang yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Omong-omong," ujar Sakura setelah terdiam sejenak. "kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Kau berbicara dengannya selama dua jam, tapi kau tak bisa bertahan dekat denganku bahkan untuk satu menit."

"Sebenarnya itu kurang dari dua puluh detik," koreksi Sakura. "Dan Sasuke, kita sama-sama tahu kalau waktu segitu sudah cukup untuk membuat kita muak," tambahnya. "Atau mungkin kau melupakannya karena ini sudah satu tahun. Kau membuatku muak."

Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya ketika Sakura akan pergi.

"Apa ini sedang tren di kalangan pria?" Sakura bertanya dengan dramatis. "Harus berapa kali aku mengalaminya hari ini?"

Cengkeraman di lengannya, bagian sikunya, semakin kuat hingga memaksanya untuk meringis. Sasuke terlihat marah. Walau raut wajah pria itu tak menunjukkan apa-apa, tapi Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang marah.

"Dia menyentuhmu?" tanya Sasuke setelah itu.

"Persis seperti yang kau lakukan saat ini." Cengkeraman Sasuke kembali menguat. "Tapi ia tak menyakitiku, sepertimu. Tidak pernah."

Sasuke melepaskannya seketika, dan Sakura mengusap sikunya tanpa bersuara. Situasi selalu memburuk setiap kali ia bertemu Sasuke. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bersedia untuk berhenti disaat amarah menguasai keadaan. Sakura yakin Sasuke mungkin akan mencekiknya suatu hari nanti karena sudah berani membantahnya setiap saat. Tapi siapa peduli? Sudah pasti bukan Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang melirik pada sikunya sejenak. Itu bisa berarti banyak hal. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura tak peduli. Tidak akan pernah lagi.

Tapi ia ingin membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Ingin sekali.

"Jangan khawatir," mulai Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak ... ,"

" ... khawatir." Sakura memotong apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan. "Aku tahu," ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakannya. Kenapa kau panik sekali?" Sakura terkekeh. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan apa yang memang ia maksudkan. "Aku bukan orang yang mudah salah paham kau tahu."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Panggilan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh seketika ke asal suara. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah berjalan mendekat, dan langsung merangkul salah satu lengan Sasuke. Sakura menaikan satu alisnya, menahan diri untuk tidak segera pergi dari sana secepat mungkin seperti julukan _wanita menyedihkan_ yang selalu disematkan pada namanya selama ini.

"Wow," komentar Sakura setelah menggeleng satu kali.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan wanita di sebelahnya dengan sekali sentak. "Karin, aku sudah katakan padamu ... ,"

"Kau hanya pasangan yang ia butuhkan untuk datang ke pesta," sambung Sakura. Tatapannya kembali pada Sasuke. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Sakura menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Oh, jangan merengut begitu," katanya ketika Sasuke terlihat tidak senang. "Kita sama-sama tahu aku ada di sana."

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada wanita di sebelah Sasuke, yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan khas wanita disaat-saat seperti ini: cemburu.

"Karin, namamu?" Pertanyaan retoris. Sakura tak benar-benar ingin tahu. "Orang-orang seperti kami," mulai Sakura dengan nada menjengkelkan. "biasanya memang saling mengundang ke pesta yang kami adakan bahkan walau kami tak saling kenal." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa orang yang cukup beruntung bisa menjadi pasangan dari tamu yang turut diundang. Dan jika aku jadi mereka, aku tentu akan mencari sasaran lain agar bisa datang ke pesta yang lain."

"Sakura, sudah cukup," sanggah Sasuke.

"Tentu," jawab Sakura enteng. "Kurasa ini waktunya aku pergi?"

Sakura tak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke sebelum ia mulai melangkah menjauh. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu. Tak terasa memuaskan seperti bayangannya memang. Namun setidaknya itu cukup mengembalikan sedikit harga dirinya yang terluka.

Sampai suara wanita itu kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan kembali." Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika. "Bertunangan dengan pria yang tak pernah menyukaimu, yang berkencan dengan wanita lain di depan hidungmu. Mendapatkan tiket pertukaran pelajar sebagai ganti dari rasa sakit hati yang kau rasakan. Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari hidupmu?"

Sakura berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke yang membeku di sebelah Karin yang kini melemparkan senyum menghina pada dirinya.

"Aku bangga karena tak jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Sakura, menatap lurus pada Sasuke. "Aku bangga karena tak seperti wanita lain yang tergila-gila padamu. Aku memuji diriku sendiri karena bisa pergi waktu itu, dan kembali saat ini. Aku rasanya bisa mati dalam damai karena sudah bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan tanpa peduli apa yang orang-orang katakan."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, dan mendesah setelahnya. Mengangkat bahu sekali lagi, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Aku bangga karena bisa berbohong dengan sangat baik, tambah Sakura di dalam hati.

.

.

Satu tahun ternyata memang bukan waktu yang lama. Setidaknya untuk sedikit memudarkan gosip yang beredar dikalangan mahasiswa, itu seharusnya lebih dari cukup. Tapi _itu_ sama sekali tak berguna, jika gosip yang beredar berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Keputusannya untuk kembali mulai membuatnya menyesal. Keadaan tak pernah menjadi benar-benar baik. Gosip kembali menyebar bahkan di kalangan mahasiswa tingkat awal. Itu jelas terlihat dari bagaimana cara mereka melihat Sakura ketika ia lewat atau berada di mana pun di area kampus.

Sakura merasa muak. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bersikap tenang dan bertindak seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Ia harus mengurus berkas secepatnya, mengurus semua hal, dan menambah tahun-tahun damainya di negara yang ia tinggali selama satu tahun ini. Kali ini jika ia pergi, ia tak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika hak warisnya dicoret. Ia hanya ingin pergi.

Sakura memikirkan semua rencananya sambil berbaring di atas _scarf_ yang ia bentangkan di atas tanah. Mungkin tempat ia berada saat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat paling nyaman di area kampus. Tak heran jika Naruto suka berada di sini.

Apalagi menurut Naruto, ini adalah tempat dimana sahabatnya itu bertemu dengan Hinata, calon istri yang begitu ia puja.

Sakura merasa iri. Benar-benar iri. Ia tahu mungkin ia terdengar egois, setelah apa yang ia capai. Ia mendapatkan tiket pertukaran pelajar yang diimpikan semua orang, tanpa bantuan sedikit pun dari orang tuanya. Meski mungkin hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang memercayai hal itu.

Bahkan walau hak warisnya dicoret, ia tak perlu memikirkan tentang bagaimana kehidupannya setelah itu. Bagaimana ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia cerdas. Ia dengan senang hati mengakuinya. Ia akan meneriakkannya walau pun tak di depan semua orang.

Pekerjaan menantinya, walau pun bukan di negara ini. Dan setelah ini, ia akan hidup dengan cara yang arogan.

Sakura masih berbaring di tempatnya semula, hampir tertidur, ketika langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk bangun. Seingatnya hanya Naruto yang sering berada di tempat ini. Bukan hanya karena tempatnya yang tersembunyi, tapi juga karena beragam cerita supernatural konyol yang tak pernah Sakura percaya.

Sayangnya yang datang bukan Naruto. Dan sudah sangat terlambat untuk bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Sakura tak mau terlihat terintimidasi karena kedatangan orang itu. Jadi ia hanya melirik sejenak, dan menurunkan kelopak matanya. Ia sama sekali berniat untuk menyapa. Jika Sasuke ingin berbicara dengannya, dan memang terlihat seperti itu, maka pria itu harus memulainya lebih dulu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke melakukannya.

"Kau mengajukan diri untuk kembali ke sana," ujar Sasuke. Nada Suaranya datar seperti biasa.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Diam sejenak. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka matanya.

"Tanggal pernikahan kita sudah ditentukan." Sakura menahan dirinya agar tak meringis setelah mendengar berita baru ini. "Akhir tahun ini. Dua bulan setelah pernikahan putra tunggal senator Uzumaki." Sekarang Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk terkekeh. Sejak kapan _teman seniman_ menjadi _putra tunggal Uzumaki_?

"Aku hanya harus pulang pada hari itu," jawab Sakura enteng, mengabaikan kilatan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Tak akan ada masalah."

* * *

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **Lanjutannya bakal aku post di channel youtube aku... check it out!**

Jadi sebenarnya, ini semacam ff pembuka sebagai tanda kalau ternyata aku masih bisa buat cerita (aku gemetar saking senangnya). Tapi ini juga sebagai wadah untuk memberitahu kalian kalau cerita-ceritaku yang lain, termasuk cerita ini, dan yang sudah dihapus di sini, bisa kalian baca di **Channel youtubeku 'DAILY ARMELF'**. Aku akan aktif di sana, dan berusaha untuk update tiap hari satu per satu.

 **Berkaitan dengan penghapusan FF ku di sini**. Perlu kalian tau, ada perubahan besar dalam hidupku, keputusan-keputusan besar, yang beberapa di antaranya membuat aku akhirnya paham apa itu 'berantakan' dan 'frustrasi' yang sebenarnya.

Dan ada beberapa, di antara kalian dengan mudahnya mengetik dan mengirim kalimat kasar tanpa tahu bahwa orang tersebut mungkin sedang terluka atau memperjuangkan sesuatu.

Jangan menjalani hidup seperti itu, lalu merasa sakit hati karena komentar-komentar itu aku hapus. Walau sulit dipercaya saat ini, aku juga berusaha membantu kita, yang termasuk diriku sendiri, menghapus sesuatu yang akan kita sebut sebagai 'jejak masalalu yang kelam' nantinya, ketika kita semakin dewasa.

Aahh jadi panjang banget. Sebelum kalian bosan (atau mungkin udah bosan), aku udahin dulu.

So, sampai jumpa di sana, barangkali #Pyong

Gyuya0206


End file.
